renee and Steph's review
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Renee is getting yearly review and things get hot and heavy


Renee and Steph: Performance Review

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own or have the rights to the characters. This is a work of fiction.

It was an average Monday night. Renee had been interviewing superstars, and waiting for her impending review from her boss, Stephanie Mcmahon. Renee was wearing a sleek and form fitting red dress. Her blonde hair was nowhere near out of place. Steph had not been seen all night, Renee was getting worried about her review. She then saw Steph walking down the hall and before she even asked Steph said "My office. Right after Raw." Renee sensed a tone of anger and became extra worried.

Raw's main event was drawing to a close. Renee heard the final bell of the night and she knocked on the office door of her boss. She was prepared for the worst of the worst. Steph opened the door and jerked her inside making sure to not be seen. The room smelled like scented candles, a vanilla scent at that. "Steph, what's going on?" Renee said looking around. She then saw her boss, not in her usual attire. She wore only a black and pink lace bra and a matching thong. "Sit down, Renee it's time for your review." Steph said in a seductive tone. Renee listened and sat in the lone chair. "Renee, your performance this year has been great. But your review will be affected by how you respond to this." Steph said to her. Steph straddled Renee in the chair and grabbed her face and planted her lips on her's. Renee resisted at first but gave in. She felt Steph reach around for her zipper. Renee allowed her to unzip her dress. She broke the kiss and said "Doing well so far, Renee." Steph then pulled the dress down to see her body. "Such a tight and gorgeous body, Renee." Steph said. She removed the rest of it to find Renee was wearing a black bra and no underwear. "Bonus points for that." Steph said. Renee blushed. Steph then began to kiss and suck the neck of the blonde beauty. Renee let out a moan of pleasure. Renee managed to reach around and unhook Steph's bra. Her large tits fell free. Steph let out a sigh of relief. Steph returned the favor leaving Renee nude. "You look better this way." Steph said. "You do too." Renee said as her eyes were locked on Steph's tits. Steph took control and forced Renee to suck and lick her breast. Renee did her best and even nibbled at the nipple itself. "On the desk." Steph commanded. Renee got up and on the desk. "What's the biggest dick you've had in you?" Steph asked. "Seven inches." Renee responded. "Good." Steph said rubbing the wet clit of Renee. Steph sunk down and began licking and eating her pussy. Renee's moans were like music to Steph's ears. "I'm gonna cum!" Renee shouted. "Not yet." Steph said stopping her devouring of Renee's pussy. Steph went to the drawer of the desk and pulled out a vibrator and a nine inch red strap on. "I'm gonna fuck you and make you explode." Steph said taking off her thong and replacing it with the toy. Steph inserted the vibrator in Renee's asshole and then said "Gonna have to be quieter, cleaning crew is still here." Renee nodded holding in a moan. Steph began inserting the dildo into her pussy and started slow. Renee was holding in her moans. Steph bit Renee's neck and sped up. Renee whimpered and then bite Steph to keep quiet. Steph loved this. She went as fast as she could. "Can I cum, please let me cum." Renee said. Steph allowed it and went faster. Her teeth then broke skin and she sucked the blood as she felt Renee's juices squirt on her. Renee fell backwards, exhausted. "You have a great grade already but you need a few more points to keep your job here." Steph said. "Please whatever it is, I'll do it." Renee said. She felt the vibrator be taken from her asshole. "You fuck me now. Don't hold back. I love it hard, rough and fast." Steph said handing Renee the toys. Steph reached in her desk and pulled out a ball gag. She put it on and switched places with Renee. Renee was ready to fuck. Before she could, Steph got up and got on all fours on the floor. She then pointed at the vibrator and then her pussy. "Oh you want the vibe in your pussy and me to fuck your little asshole." Renee said shoving the vibrator in. Steph loved the vibrations. She felt a sharp spank on her ass. Renee then shoved the toy in her ass and fucked her fast. Steph had never been fucked like this. She loved it. Renee put her face to the floor and spanked her again. Steph looked up at the wall and saw her camera's light. Renee wouldn't stop fucking till she felt the cum. She went on for ten minutes before she felt it. "Someone came." Renee said as Steph removed her gag. "Best fuck ever." Steph said. "Now I will review the footage from the cameras and send in your review." Steph said. "Cameras? That's hot." Renee said. "Now get dressed. You have a job to get to in the morning." Steph said kissing the blonde. She felt a spank. Renee was walking out and Steph threw her thong at her "You can return those another time." Steph said winking.


End file.
